This invention relates generally to methods of manufacturing fireworks and the fireworks produced thereby.
As will be appreciated, the technology involved in fireworks is a very old one. Most fireworks basically include some explosive charge, e.g., flash powder, sealed within a body, and which is ignited by some means, e.g., a fuse. Examples of various types of fireworks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 321,833 (Masten); 619,177 (Hinton); 1,789,372 (Scardone); 1,792,246 (Rutter et al.); 1,886,407 (Kohn); 1,914,607 (Kohn); 2,022,770 (Kann); 2,034,976 (Decker); and 2,130,068 (Cimorosi).
Other types of prior art fireworks, such as those pyrotechnic devices known as "cherry bombs", have traditionally been formed by locating a firecracker or an explosive charge within a sawdust and binder body which may or may not be covered with a plastic shell.
Until several years ago, consumer fireworks have included a substantial charge of flash powder, e.g., 500 milligrams or more. Then the federal government established regulations regarding firecrackers to be sold to the public. In this connection, the amount of explosives in fireworks to be sold to the public is now restricted to a maximum of 50 milligrams (approximately 0.772 grains of powder). While such federal regulations have increased the safety factor to the public, the reduction in allowed explosives has sharply curtailed the amount of noise and the explosive effect produced by such fireworks. Thus, it has been suggested, such as in the patent literature, to produce fireworks containing the small legal limit charge, but which are constructed to still produce a loud noise (report) with a substantial explosive effect. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,052,940 (Gits et al.) and 4,566,388 (Lloyd, Jr.).
Unfortunately, the need still exists for firecrackers which can simulate those produced prior to the stringent requirements limiting the explosive charge.